In a multilayer circuit board in which an integrated semiconductor circuit is placed on a board, a noise current flows to a power supply pin of the integrated semiconductor circuit placed on the board. This causes portions of a power supply layer and a GND layer to act as a resonator and generates radiation noise around the circuit board.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-205290 discusses a related art.